


The tall man

by gothic_burrito



Series: Accountant x History Student AU [3]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Blind Date, F/M, First Meetings, Ophelia POV, Ophelia lowkey already thirsting over our boi, Romance, accountant x history student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_burrito/pseuds/gothic_burrito
Summary: "Ophelia passed the first few cars and suddenly caught her own reflection in the side of a black car. Her hair stood up in all sorts of strange angles and she couldn’t resist the urge to stop and try to tame her wild locks to the best of her abilities. It wasn’t really helping anything but she was determined to not look like a scarecrow on the bus. She was so immersed in her task that it took her a second to realize that the window she had been looking into had disappeared. Instead of her own reflection sat a pale man with sharp features and pale blond, almost white, hair."Ophelia's point of view on the first meeting in the car park.(It would be beneficial to read 'The small woman' before this but I guess you can just start with this if you don't care for Thorn's perspective.)
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Series: Accountant x History Student AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125908
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	The tall man

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god look, I finally fucking managed it!! Only took me a fucking month when I said it was going to be less than a week. 👀  
> In my defense, there were exams and other distractions... and I got hung up in the middle of the chapter for a while so I had to rewrite the damn thing.😅  
> I initially wanted to post this on Valentine's last Sunday, as a little treat. But I ended up getting distracted (😏) so now you're getting the update almost a week later.
> 
> I love how full circle we have come because I wrote the first part (which is essentially the same chapter but from a different perspective) instead of doing my psych assignment and now I wrote this instead of studying for my accounting exam on Monday. 😂  
> Any further updates are in the planning but I don't know when I'm going to get to writing them because March is packed with assignment deadlines and I have started none of them so far. 👏😂

Ophelia had not counted how many different outfits she got forced into but by the look of her absolutely disheveled hair, it had to have been a lot. Any sort of definition had transformed into absolute chaos after having pulled so many dresses over her head. And the endless loop of the song in the Boutique had started to bother her about fifteen minutes in. She assumed she would never be able to listen to this song again, without mentally reliving this horrible afternoon.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me._

A red dress with a sweetheart neckline that barely covered her ass.

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me._

A black strapless dress with golden accents, equally revealing as the other one.

_Love me love me, pretend that you love me._

A lace top that could count as underwear paired with skin-tight black pants.

_Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me._

A matching set of bright red lace lingerie that she luckily did not have to parade in front of the entire shop.

In the end, Ophelia didn’t even pay enough attention to see what her aunt picked for her. She just got handed the plastic bag, stuffed it into her purse, and let out a big sigh of relief once they finally left the shop.

“Stop being so dramatic. You look lovely in this. I’m sure Thomas or whatever his name is, is going to appreciate it.” The voice of her aunt directed at her pulled Ophelia out of her thoughts at last. She had been going over all sorts of possible scenarios in her head. But they all ended the same way. Her going home alone and not seeing the guy again. She had never met someone she was genuinely interested in so she did not leave herself any illusions that this would be any different.

Her aunt had called her earlier and arranged a meeting at the local mall with her niece because she apparently had some big news. It had turned out that the news consisted of Ophelia being set up with the nephew of a friend of Rosaline. She had been horrified of course, but her aunt did not want to hear any of it and so she had proceeded to drag poor Ophelia into a fancy Boutique to buy her an outfit for said date, which was going to take place the same evening.

The two women parted ways outside of the mall and Ophelia made her way over to the bus stop. She had no car so she was forced to rely on public transport. The bus stop was right at the other end of the parking lot, which belonged to the mall and the surrounding buildings.

Ophelia passed the first few cars and suddenly caught her own reflection in the side of a black car. Her hair stood up in all sorts of strange angles and she couldn’t resist the urge to stop and try to tame her wild locks to the best of her abilities. It wasn’t really helping anything but she was determined to not look like a scarecrow on the bus. She was so immersed in her task that it took her a second to realize that the window she had been looking into had disappeared. Instead of her own reflection sat a pale man with sharp features and pale blond, almost white, hair. Her body reacted instinctively and so her hand closed more tightly around her bag and she took a step back. Feeling and probably also looking like a deer in headlights, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to apologize.

But the little brunette couldn’t even focus on her own words. The intense blue-grey stare of the stranger had captivated her in a way nothing ever had before. She felt utterly trapped in the steely depths. It was an almost impossible ordeal to pull her eyes away from his so she kept starring until she noticed that he was speaking. She was too lost to understand what he was saying though. _Quick, he’s probably waiting for a response!_

But Ophelia could not remember for the life of her, what he had said. So she settled for a polite nod of the head and turned on her heels to finally make her way over to the bus stop. If this awkward moment dragged on for any longer, she would miss her bus.

Finally, on the bus, she gave herself a minute to take a deep breath and reflect on what had just happened. She had made a fool out of herself for sure. There was no way of denying that. But she couldn’t explain what had happened exactly. Her mind going back to that strange face…

Ophelia might have been a little too occupied with those intense eyes but she could still remember that he had unconventionally sharp features and a scar on his face. None of this sounded very appealing in hindsight but for some reason, at that moment it had captivated her in a way. She spent the rest of the ride replaying this awkward encounter to the point where she almost missed her stop.

Her bag now lazily hurled over her shoulder and hand still combing through her disheveled hair, she strolled the last couple of meters to her apartment. It wasn’t anything fancy or big, but it was all she could afford, and it was nice enough for her anyway.

The first thing she needed to get to after crossing her threshold was to see what her aunt had actually bought her. She had been too unattentive to see what she had picked in the store. So she placed her bag on the living room table and got the clothing items out. Ophelia almost choked on her own spit when she saw the revealing black lace dress and an equally black set of lace bra and panties. _Does she expect me to sleep with the guy on the first date? As far as I know, we just go out to dinner so no need for a cocktail dress and lace underwear…_

She shook her head and put the clothes back in their plastic bag. There was no way in hell that she would wear something this skimpy. Not to this date, not ever. And even if she was, what a weird first impression would it give off if she showed up practically naked. Her aunt must be very desperate to get her niece something so scandalous. Ophelia felt like this was something she would have to talk to Rosaline about the next time they saw each other.

For now, she tried to ban the thought of black lace from her mind entirely. She had other things to worry about. Like what she should actually wear.

Skipping over to her closet Ophelia was faced with the sobering reality that she truly did not have a lot of acceptable options. Although all of the items in her closet were much better than what Rosaline had bought. Eventually, she chose a grey blouse and blue jeans. _No reason to get fancy, this is going to be uneventful anyway._

After successfully picking out an outfit she retreated into her living room. Comfortably sat on her couch, she scrolled through her phone to pass the rest of the time. The restaurant the date would be at was within walking distance of her apartment so she did not have to worry about catching any more busses today.

Nevertheless, focusing on anything but the stranger from earlier proved to be more difficult than Ophelia had initially thought. His eyes seemed to haunt her and she caught herself staring absentmindedly out of the window for an undefined amount of time. _What is happening to me?_

The soft purring of her cat Snowball managed to garner her attention after a while though. The white feline had taken her usual midday nap when Ophelia got back so she didn’t get to greet her owner properly. Something that was easily remedied. Soft fur brushed Ophelia’s ankles and she looked down to see her cat rub her face against her legs. A small smile slipped onto Ophelia’s lips. She extended her arms and carefully place the purring creature onto her lap to properly scratch behind her ears. “Hello darling, how are we feeling today?”

Fully immersed in petting her cat Ophelia did not grant the time another look until much later. A sudden jolt of panic flashed through her when she realized she had less than fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant and she hadn’t even changed yet.

She jumped up in a flash, causing Snowball to fall to the ground. The cat hissed and bolted back into her cat tree to distance herself from Ophelia’s frantic movements.

Ophelia on the other hand paid no attention to her cat. She was too busy sprinting into her room and changing into her outfit as quickly as possible. A short look in the mirror. Her hair didn’t look any better than it had done earlier but she would have had to fully wash and style it to tame it so messy would have to do. A small spritz of the perfume her mother had gotten her for her birthday and that was it.

She checked the time again. Now only ten minutes until the date.

The brunette slipped into a comfortable pair of sneakers and rushed outside of the house. Half running, half walking to still keep at least some form of dignity.

She arrived at the restaurant and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans to check the time. Five minutes early. A deep sigh rolled out of her chest. All that stress for nothing. If this guy was anything like the other men her family had set her up with in the past then he would be at least a couple of minutes late. Her annoyance grew when she realized that she had forgotten to take a jacket with her. It was the middle of summer and the air was warm but the nights could get quite cold. _Maybe the date won’t last as long and it’s still a bit warm later…_

Her eyes swept over the row of parked cars. Was he here already? Hopefully not. She wouldn’t mind if he didn’t turn up at all. No blind date was definitely better than being set up with some stranger. And she was not willing to cut any more corners when it came to potential partners. Her parents were constantly pestering her about having too high standards but she didn’t agree. She just wanted someone willing to listen to her and accept her the way that she was. Being a history nerd and everything.

The noise of a car door closing caught her attention. Her eyes moving to the place the sound had come from and going wide. The man from earlier. He was standing there next to his car in a white dress shirt and black pants. She had not had the opportunity nor the focus to look at his outfit when he was starring at her from inside his car. But now that he was standing only a couple of meters away from her, she could look at him fully. He was ridiculously tall and thin.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. There were not a lot of other people around at the moment. So, either her date was late like she had expected or… or this stranger from earlier was her date. The guy she for some reason couldn’t get out of her head all day. Her mouth went dry. This was terrible, absolutely terrible. She had to do something but what?

He was not moving away from his car and now he had spotted her as well. They kept awkwardly looking at each other and Ophelia could feel the tension rising. Something had to be done and by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to be the one taking the initiative.

She swallowed hard before slowly peeling away from the entrance of the restaurant and moving in his direction. He seemed to be completely zoned out, not even realizing that she was approaching. Ophelia tried to clear her throat when she got closer but still no response from him. Frustrated with the situation and more than a little bit embarrassed, she took the final step in his direction.

“I’m very sorry Sir but, I was wondering if you happen to be Berenilde’s nephew.”

Her voice sounded hushed due to her nerves, but she was glad she had gotten it out. His eyes snapped down to her, now next to him. Ophelia could not remember ever experiencing a more intense moment. This was way worse than the staredown in the car park earlier. She had to strain her neck to maintain eye contact because of his height.

“Indeed.”

This was the first time she got to properly hear his voice since she had zoned out when he had talked to her earlier. The sound of it sent a strange shiver down her spine. It was not conventionally pleasant, just like he was not conventionally handsome. But it had a certain edge to it that made her feel funny.

His voice had distracted her but now that he wasn’t speaking anymore, she had time to process what he had said. She had been correct.

He was her date.

**Author's Note:**

> The cat was a nod to the MV group chat 👀😏I got y'all covered. You can bet that Thorn's gonna interact with Snowball at some point.😸
> 
> The title of the fic is brought to you by Elyot's comment under Thorn's perspective 😂💕


End file.
